


Massage

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Foot Massage, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattes is just a nice guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

"I sarden _hurt_ ," Clary sighed. "My feet hurt, my back hurts, my head hurts—am I old?"

"You do seem to be going a little gray in the h—" At her withering look, Mattes quickly coughed and said, "No, of course not...you're as lovely a gixie as ever."

"That's what I thought."

She settled back and propped her bare feet up in his lab. Teeny tiny fairy-feet, he called them sometimes, when he was begging for a bruising. "Rub them?" she asked hopefully.

Mattes sighed gustily and made a big show of how put-upon he was, but willingly began to massage them anyway. He was nice like that.


End file.
